Shadow Warriors
by ForgottenAngelOfTheShadows
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are deemed weak but what if all they're doing is acting. Major Pairings: SasuSaku NaruHina DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T.T**

**Summary: Sakura and Hinata are deemed weak but what if all they're doing is acting.**

**Shadow Warriors**

Chapter 1

Sakura's P.O.V

'_Another day of living like a weak and pathetic kunoichi, I don't get why sensei just won't hurry up and ask permission to leave the village to train.'_

'**Awww don't worry about it I bet anything that today they'll ask Tsunade.'**

'_Yeah right, she told us that she would tell Tsunade soon and that was 2 years ago.'_

'**Well at least the other two sort of trained us through the years.'**

'_I guess you're right.'_

'**Aren't I always right?'**

'_Yes you are always right.'_

'**Are you all right? There wasn't a drip of sarcasm in that sentence you said.'**

'_No, I'm not okay. I don't feel very well to fight with you at the moment.'_

'**You're right now that you mention it I feel really weak right now like I'm chakra depleted.'**

'_Which makes no sense since we just woke up.'_

'**I think I'll *yawn* take a nap.'**

'_I will too. Bye'_

'***Snore*'**

Hinata's P.O.V

'_This can't be good. I felt Sakura's chakra change, but I can't exactly tell what happened. But I have a real bad feeling about this. I have to alert sensei.'_

*Time Skip 2 hours later*

"I wonder where sensei is I can't find them anywhere."

"Hello Hinata.

"Hi Sakura what are you doing up this early?"

"Oh well Tsunade called Rookie 9 and Team Gai to her office, said it was important."

"O-okay."

'_I have a bad feeling about this Sakura is never a morning person and she usually calls Tsunade-sama, Shishou and I'm getting really bad vibes from her.'_

"Come on Hinata or else we're going to be late," Sakura said in a, uncharacteristic, cheery voice.

"C-coming, w-wait for m-me."

-At the Hokage's Office-

Once we got to the office we had to wait a few minutes for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Once everyone was their Tsunade started to talk.

"I've called you all here today to tell you that there has been a sighting of Uchiha Sasuke about 20 miles away from Amegakure. Kakashi is going to lead the mission and choose any number of people he wants to take on the mission."

"Okay Naruto, we need you because you're one of the strongest."

"Neji we need your byakugan."

"Kiba your sense of smell."

"Shino your bugs."

"Ino your Mind Transfer Jutsu…"

It went on until all that's left was me in Sakura. I've also noticed that the vibes coming from Sakura have been increasing every minute.

"Okay Tsunade that's all of them," Kakashi said.

"S-sensei w-what a-about m-me and S-Sakura," I said pretending like I was nervous.

"What can you guys do to contribute to the mission," Kakashi asked.

"A lot of things Kakashi-_sensei_," Sakura said.

"S-Sakura."

"You have no idea what me and Hinata can do."

'_Oh no she's going to blow our cover.'_

"Oh really forehead because I have a feeling that what you can do is nothing," Ino said.

"Ino don't talk to Sakura like that," I said, I really didn't feel like stuttering at the moment.

"Oh I'm so scared of you just because you didn't stutter just now," Ino said viciously.

"Shut up Pig or I'll kill you," Sakura said.

"Sakura," I said. Those vibes are getting stronger and stronger by the second.

"I'm sorry Sakura is not home right now can I take a message," Sakura said, well I think it was Sakura; it looked like her though it didn't sound like her.

'_That's what the feeling I've been getting is.'_

"Okay I don't care who you are but you are getting out of Sakura's body."

"Oh really now, and what will you do," 'Sakura' said.

"This, 8 trigrams 64 palms!"

When I finished hitting its chakra points out came a demon and our sensei came busting through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who reviewed I'm so happy that people actually reviewed my story. I'm overwhelmed with happiness. Again thank you to everyone that reviewed. XD**

**Disclaimer: Nobody died so I still don't own Naruto. (Still so happy.)**

Chapter 2

Hinata's P.O.V

"Really, now you come. After I knocked the demon out of Sakura," I made it very clear I was very pissed at the moment and it's because, I was just deemed weak, attacked one of my best friends, and at the moment holding a struggling demon.

"Well you see, we kind of, went on a secret S-Ranked mission and on our way back we had to stop a bunch of times because Claire kept complaining," one our teachers, Nian, said.

"Oh so you're blaming this on me. Just because I needed to rest for a few minutes," our other teacher, Claire, said.

"Yes I am blaming it on you and we didn't stop for a few minutes more like 2 hours at a time," Nian-sensei countered.

"Well I wouldn't have to rest so much if you actually helped in fighting the enemy while Kiyoko snuck in, then we would have been here sooner."

"Oh so it's my fault now, that you went charging into the base while the enemy was _training_."

"I thought they would tire out and that would be the perfect time to attack."

"Just admit it it's your entire fault."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"IS NOT."

"IS TOO."

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HECK UP! I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO YOU FIGHT THE WHOLE ENTIRE MISSION! NOW GO HELP OUR STUDENTS, BECAUSE IF YOU HADN'T NOTICE ONE OF THEM IS UNCONCIOUS WHILE THE OTHER IS PINNING A DEMON AGAINST THE WALL!" our last teacher, Kiyoko, shouted.

Everyone cringed as she yelled; even the demon cringed a little bit.

"Okay Kiyoko," they both whimpered.

"Claire hand me the scroll," Nian said, suddenly turning serious.

"Guys I can't hold the demon for much longer," I said noticing how tired I was from holding the demon down.

"Hinata just hold the demon down for a little bit and Kiyoko go get Sakura," Nian said.

"Nian let us help you," Ino said.

"No, you stay out of this Ino," I snapped.

"Like I'm listening to you Hinata you're just some weak little kunoichi, same with Sakura," Ino said sneering.

What Ino said got the attention of our teachers, Ino is so gonna get it. In the end Claire was the one to tell Ino off.

"Shut up Ino you don't know anything about Hinata and Sakura. I think you should know that those are our students you're talking about," Claire said in triumph.

"Wha-."

Ino then got abruptly cut off by Nian.

"Okay done Hinata you can let go of the demon when I say go. Okay ready, set, GO.

**I know it's kind of short but the next chapter is going to be longer. Again thank you guys for reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the people who reviewed. This is the chapter where everything is explained. So here it is chapter 3. Sorry for the wait school starts soon and we had to do a ton of shopping.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so I made a fanfic.**

_Inner Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

Chapter 3

Nian's P.O.V

When I yelled go, Hinata quickly let go of the demon and I easily trapped it in the scroll.

"Good job Hinata, that's your 5th demon this month. I'm so proud of you, and your getting better at your jutsus," I said.

"Thank you sensei," Hinata said bowing.

"Sensei, do you have an idea on why the demon took over Sakura," Hinata asked.

"I have an 2 hypothesis on why, 1) The demon was a newborn and was attracted to Sakura's large amount of chakra or 2) The Dark Lord is rising," I said whispering the last part.

'_If the Dark Lord is rising we are going to have to take them to the temple to train right about now. They've already been waiting for 2 years why make them wait any longer.' _

"Tsunade."

"Yes Nian?"

"I need you to give my team and me permission to leave the village and train Sakura and Hinata."

"May I ask the reason why?"

"The less you know the better."

"Nian you owe all of us an answer."

I knew there was no use in arguing since everyone else was agreeing with Tsunade.

"Fine, but first, Kiyoko, Claire take Sakura and Hinata to my apartment and let them rest."

"But Nian-."

"Go," I said forcefully to Claire.

They, minus Sakura she's still unconscious, nodded.

Once I knew they were out of hearing range I started my story.

"Once I tell you guys the reason we need to leave there is no stopping us got it?"

They all nodded.

"About 1000 years ago, demons ruled the Earth sending the human race into hiding. After about 200 years living in hiding 5 people were tired of this and captured demons and put them in scrolls imprisoning them in these scrolls, the demons could be only released if the person who trapped it does the same jutsu only reversed."

"Okay what does this have to do with Sakura and Hinata?"

"I was getting there Kakashi. The 5 people who started capturing the demons were Amaterasu Uchiha, Riku Senju, Fumito Uzumaki, Sayuri Haruno, and Hiro Hyuuga. Coincidentally they were also the 5 people who started the Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Haruno, and Hyuuga clans. For about another 10 years of capturing demons the human race finally pushed the demons into hiding. Even with the demons in hiding the founders knew that there was another threat."

"At this point the founders still have not met each other. For some reason though all five of them were drawn to one single place, the Village Hidden in the Shadows. The Hidden Shadow Village is the village where the Dark Lord lived. The founders were drawn there because of the Dark Lord he was the leader of the demons, until the demons got pushed into hiding. The Dark Lord was furious at this and called the rest of the demons to the Shadow Village. He was quietly plotting his revenge; the founders were the only people who knew about the village and about the Dark Lord."

"They met each other when they were on their way over to the Shadow Village. They came to realize that separate they were strong, but together they were invincible. So together they attacked the village and captured all demons in sight. Once they got to the Dark Lord though they learned they couldn't destroy him or capture him, all they could do was injure him. Even when they learned this they still kept fighting. In the end they were able to injure him so much that he fell into a deep slumber."

"After the fight with the Dark Lord they earned themselves the title 'Shadow Warriors.' They settled down after the fight with the Dark Lord. Though when they died there is a prophecy that was said by the founders that says 'when the time comes the Dark Lord will rise and the chosen descendants of our clan will rise to the task to defeat him, like we had in our own time.' And that's what the prophecy says."

"Okay so why do you have to train them?"

"So they can be ready for when the Dark Lord rises, Kakashi."

"How do you know they're the chosen ones for all we know it could be me, Sasuke or Neji?"

"Naruto we know because each of us have a birthmark of our clan symbol on our necks. See?"

When I said that I lifted my hair back and revealed the Uzumaki swirl.

**Chapter done! Woo hoo. Sorry for the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4**

**I hope you guys noticed that the Uchiha founder's name is Amaterasu like the jutsu. Well anyways here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own DS Lite not Naruto.**

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Chapter 4

Nian's P.O.V.

"So do we have freedom to leave the village and train Sakura and Hinata," I asked.

"Fine you have permission to leave," Tsunade said in defeat.

"But Lady Tsunade-"

"Shut up Ino, I don't have a choice if I say no they'll just leave anyways."

"Why don't you put them on house arrest then?"

I was getting really pissed off at the moment so I answered for Tsunade instead.

"Because, Neji, we can easily get past the gates without anybody knowing in less than 30 seconds. Plus we can blend into the shadows very easily and slip past the guards."

I smirked when I saw Neji shocked and at a loss of words.

"So if we're done here I'll be taking my leave." I said getting really tired of their staring.

"Yes, by the way when are you leaving the village," Tsunade asked.

"In a week maybe, we were going to leave today but Sakura is unconscious at the moment. She'll be awake in about 5-7 days and none of you are allowed to visit her."

"WHY CAN'T WE VISIT SAKURA-CHAN," the idiot that is my brother yelled.

"Because, Naruto, you and the rest of Kohna 12 called my students weak, you guys underestimated my pupils and I'm pretty sure they don't want to see you guys after this little stunt you tried to pull."

I was pretty much beyond pissed, again. 1st my students get called weak, 2nd I had to take care of some stupid demon, 3rd I have to explain **everything** that I have been trying to keep secret **all **my life and 4th for 6 hours straight, 6 freaking hours, I had to be stuck with Claire's incompetent nagging.

"Now go on your stupid little retrieval mission for Sasu-gay Uchiha and Tsunade if you need us during our training we will be at the Temple of the Heavens," I said now walking out the door.

'_Okay now I need to go home and take care of Sakura and Hinata then pack up to leave while avoiding my brother and the now Rookie 9. Easy right.'_

'_**Since when is anything easy.'**_

'_Wow I haven't heard from you in months.'_

'_**Well fortunately for you I'm back.'**_

'_I'm pretty sure it's unfortunately.'_

'_**I heard that.'**_

'_You were meant to.'_

'_**Hahaha you're such a comedian.'**_

'_I know right.'_

'_**Like I said such a comedian.'**_

'_Anyways why are you here?'_

'_**Well I kind of got bored.'**_

'_Go away.'_

'_**Wow grouchy much.'**_

'_I'm stressed at the moment so go away.'_

'_**You're no fun later.'**_

'_Won't be missing you.'_

"You look mad." A voice out of nowhere said.

"Claire shouldn't you be at the house taking care of the others."

"Well I got worried okay. Our fearless leader doesn't show up at the house 3 hours later so what am I supposed to expect." Claire replied just appearing out of the shadows.

"That I'll come home later."

"What happened?"

"What do you think?"

"You know I hate it when you answer a question with a question."

"Hn."

"I'm guessing they asked a bunch of stupid questions."

"Exactly and Neji suggested that we be put under house arrest."

"That's a stupid suggestion."

"Uh-huh."

"Some prodigy he is. Look we're here."

"Huh?" I look up for the first time since Claire tried to sneak up on me and noticed we were walking in the direction of the Hokage monument (which is by the way where my house is located at the top.)

"Oh yeah, well I'm going to be in my room if you need me and Claire we're leaving when Sakura wakes up so can you get her stuff."

"Kiyoko did that already when we got back home and Sakura might wake up tomorrow."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she is already gaining a lot of her chakra back."

"Impressive considering it is the first time for her being possessed by a demon."

"Not really since she's Sayuri's descendant."

"That's true Sayuri was known for her ability to regain her chakra faster than most."

We were in silence for about 3 minutes when Kiyoko came rushing out of the house.

"Guys *pant*, Sakura *pant* just woke up," Kiyoko said obviously out of breathe.

"Good, guys we'll leave tomorrow at the crack of dawn, so start packing."

"But won't the rest of Kohna 12 be leaving that morning," Claire said since Kiyoko was still trying to catch her breath.

"Yes but not until about 8 or 9."

"Right." They both said in unison.

"Okay let's go."

**Sorry for the wait I have school and what not but plz review it would mean the world to me. And I 'm going to post a descriptions of Claire, Kiyoko, and Nian on my profile real soon.**


	5. OC Description

**Name: Nian Uzumaki**

**Age: 14**

**Weapon of Choice: Two Double Katana. (Katana with Two-Blades. One on each side. She is able to use this with wires that are connected to the swords. One wire for two swords. She starts to use this when she's older.)**

**D.O.B: January 1st**

Appearance (Genin): She has platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her hair was chin length and she wore a orange shirt that had bowl of ramen on it (she got that from Naruto when they found out they were related) with tan shorts and blue ninja sandals, that went to her ankles and wore her blue headband around her neck.

Appearance (14 and older, when on a Mission): Her hair goes down to her knees now. She wears white shorts under a black skirt that goes to her knees (the kind where it covers the front and back but not the sides) black ninja boots that go an inch above her knee, black tank top that is above the navel with thin straps, black fingerless gloves that go to her elbows, black headband that she wears on her head (like Sakura does.) and her katanas 2 on her back like and X and 2 on her sides.

Appearance (14 and older, When not on a Mission): She wears almost the same thing only black shorts, no skirt, and no katanas and her tops straps are thicker.

Description: Nian is Naruto's younger sister they were seperated when they were babies. She is younger than him by a year but technically only few months and since she was born at the start of the year. She is the leader of Team 1 and is a prodigy; she is the strongest medic on her team and strongest attack. When she was genin she was as strong as a Root Anbu and when she turned 14 she was a stronger than the Hokage.

Her Team is usually sent on S-Ranked Missions. She has a curse on her as well that will be explained later in my stories. When she was 13 she created a jutsu that enables you to control an ocular kekkai genkai (Byakugan, Rinnegan and Sharingan) for a limited amount of time called Eye for an Eye jutsu.

Like all jinchuriki she has two personalities one good one bad. When she loses control to her other side her irises change to a red color. She is very kind and hates killing. She is Kiyoko and Claire's best friend and always calls Claire a reject out of pure fun. Her nickname is Cat.

Other: She hosts a little part of 10 tails which when activated her eyes turn scarlet and pupils narrow (like a cat) and yellow chakra surrounds her and turns into a 10 tailed lioness. She can control her jinchuriki with ease.

Summons: She can summon a lioness with wings (griffin) named Miyu. She can also summon a tan kitten named Entei when you do a specific jutsu Entei will grow to a point where you can ride him and grows armor.

**Name: Kiyoko Senju**

**Age: 14**

**Weapon of choice: A double sided spear ( a spear with a blade on both sides, that she summons. She uses this when she turns to a genin.)**

**D.O.B: February 14****th**

Appearance (Genin): In her genin years she wears a sleeveless white Chinese top with black jonin pants and black ninja sandals that go to her ankles. She is the only one on her team who wears her headband on her forehead. She has black hair that goes to her chin (her hair style is short in the back long in the front) and black eyes.

Appearance (14 and older, when on a Mission): On a mission she wears a long sleeved Chinese top a skirt that goes mid-thigh with fishnets and black ninja sandals that go to her knees plus black fingerless gloves that go to her wrists. Her hair is grown out and goes mid-back her headband is in the same place as a genin.

Appearance (14 and older, when not on a Mission): When not on a mission she wears black caprice and a white shirt that has the Kohna symbol on it. She wears her gloves and her headband is around her neck and her black ninja sandals go to her knees.

Description: Kiyoko is Tsunade's younger cousin. Unlike most of the people on her team she grew up with a family hence her name Kiyoko which means Happy Beginning. She, like her grandfather, she can use wood style jutsus and control jinchuriki that's why she was put on Nian's team. When her parents got divorced (she was 8) her mother moved back to Suna and her father moved to Iwa while Kiyoko got sent to Kohna to live with the 3rd Hokage. She already knew Nian and Claire because she always visited. She is the peacemaker of the group and is very patient, so when she yells that means she is pissed.

She is the strongest defensive player on her team and usually stays in the background. She can heal most wounds and is an expert strategist. Her nickname is Ko.

Other: In my stories she is going to probably be Kiba's girlfriend.

Summons: She summons a black Pegasus named Hiroto.

**Name: Claire Uchiha**

**Age: 14**

**Weapon of choice: Her weapon of choice is a katana blade chained to its handle so when she is fighting she can elongate the katana and attack more enemies.**

**D.O.B: April 28****th**

Appearance (Genin): When she was a genin she wore black shorts with fishnets to her knees, a purple t-shirt and a black headband around her waist. She also wore black ninja sandals that went to her ankles. She has, unlike most Uchiha's, brown hair and brown eyes. She kept her hair in a ponytail.

Appearance (14 and older, when on a Mission): When she is older she wears a purple tank top that goes above the navel with the Uchiha sign on the back. A skirt that goes mid thigh with fishnets in between her top and skirt and on her legs that go a little over her knee and a black headband around her waist. She wears black fingerless gloves that go a little over her elbows and black ninja sandals that go to her knees. Her hair is usually down. Her weapon is usually on her waist.

Appearance (14 and older, when not on a Mission): She wears a purple t-shirt and a black skirt that goes mid thigh with black ninja boots that go to her knees and gloves like the one she wears on mission. Her hair is down.

Description: Claire is Sasuke and Itachi's little sister. She was a prodigy in her clan that even surpassed Itachi. She acquired her Sharingan at age 5. A year younger than Sasuke, she nicknamed Itachi: Ita and Sasuke: Saki. She was supposedly killed in the Uchiha massacre by Itachi, but in truth Itachi was going to spare her and Sasuke. What happened was Madara aimed a kunai at Sasuke's head and with her Sharingan was able to see it and push Sasuke out of the way, but got hit in the stomach with it and fell over the bridge and into the water.

Claire has a purple ribbon that keeps her hair up that has the Uchiha Sign all over it, she got this for her 5th birthday from Itachi and Sasuke. On that same day she made Itachi and Sasuke make a promise to her that will be revealed in my stories. She was only 6 when the massacre happened and all files of her were burned in a fire, so to everybody except to Sasuke, Itachi, Nian and Kiyoko she is just a myth. She has an alias known as Tsukiko Kiyomizu.

She was healed by the 3rd Hokage when Nian found her by the stream half dead. She is the fastest runner and best at genjutsu and taijutsu. She is a hot head and usually the reason why they come back with blood on them. She is the host of the guardian of the jinchuriki, the falcon, so when a jinchuriki host dies she gets a tattoo of the sign of the jinchuriki on her arms.

Other: She will probably be paired up with Shino.

Summons: She can summon a giant falcon named Mamoru.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but school and other things are friggin time absorbing. And sorry to the loyal readers sorry for the wait. So here is Chapter 5 Hope you like it.**

Chapter 5

_**Telepathy**_

Sakura's P.O.V

'_Oh God I have a massive headache.'_

'**Took you forever to wake up.'**

'_Great now you're here.'_

'**You know you missed me.'**

'_No I miss not waking up to you.'_

'**You're so mean! (Insert anime tears)'**

'_Whatever and what do you mean by just woke up.'_

'**I mean you just gained consciousness.'**

'_Did we sleep in or something?'_

'**No check where you are.'**

Kiyoko's P.O.V

I was putting clothes away waiting for Nian to come back. She's been gone for 2 hours already. Sakura still hadn't gained consciousness and Hinata almost got drained of all her chakra today. I would go and look for her myself but Claire isn't exactly the one to take care of people.

"_**Ko I'll go and check on her you can watch Kura and Hina."**_

"_**Kit you scared me."**_

"_**Sorry."**_

"_**It's fine go on ahead I'll send a messenger hawk out to you guys if you aren't here in a hour."**_

"_**Kay see you later."**_

"_**Yeah."**_

'I really hope Nian is okay we probably shouldn't have left her there all alone to explain the whole thing, but we had to get permission to leave the village and this was the only way. I hope Nian is okay with leaving the village, after all it's only been 3 years since the accident and _he _died. Oh God how I miss him so much.'

By the time I got done getting packed and ready for the trip I sensed Nian and Claire's chakra about 300 yards away.

'I probably need to go check on Sakura to see if she's awake. Last time I checked on her she had about 25% of her chakra back.'

I entered the room and saw Sakura stirring in her sleep.

'Hm so she still isn't awake.'

I did all the checkups and what not and found out that all her chakra is fully restored.

'Weird she should be awake by now.'

After that thought I turned on my heel and was about to go when I heard a faint groan coming from Sakura, I quickly turned my head and saw Sakura clutching her forehead and sitting up in bed.

"Kiyoko-sensei where in the world am I?"

"Kura you're awake. Listen I need you to stay right there I'll be right back."

Quickly I ran outside fully aware that Nian and Claire are only 100 yards away.

"Nian! Claire! Guys *pant*, Sakura *pant* just woke up," I said.

"Good, guys we'll leave tomorrow at the crack of dawn, so start packing," Nian said.

"But won't the rest of Kohna 12 be leaving that morning," Claire said since I was still trying to catch her breath.

"Yes but not until about 8 or 9."

"Right."Claire and I both said simultaneously

"Okay let's go."

"But Nian don't you think it's a little too soon, I mean the accident only happened 3 years ago."

That definitely wiped the smile off her face.

"Yea I'm sure he wouldn't want me to live in the past now would he," Nian replied faking a smile.

"Okay if you want you can come with me to the grave I'll be visiting it one more time before we leave for a whole year."

There was a pregnant silence as I waited for an answer.

"I'll go…." Nian said obviously going against her own decision.

"You know you don't have to go if you don't want to go," I said.

"No, its fine I haven't been there in awhile anyways," she said.

"Okay if you truly want to go."

"Man, its only been 3 years since the accident, it feels so much longer," Claire said now speaking up.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," we were all depressed talking about _him. _His life was taboo around us.

"Well anyways we have to start packing I'm pretty sure he'd be yelling at us seeing be all emo and what not," Claire said trying to lighten up the mood. (No offense to emos.) 

No One's P.O.V

Kiyoko, Claire and Nian went inside to inform the girls that they were going to leave pretty soon. Positive that nobody heard their little conversation, but little did they know some pink haired girl that wanted answers heard everything they said in their conversation, including the part about the mysterious _him._

'_I'm going to ask them questions later. Me and Hina deserve some friggin answers.'_

**I know it's kinda crappy at the end I hate it with most of my heart. Well sorry for the wait I had writer's block and school and I might not be updating cuz I'm pretty sure I flunked a test. So see ya later hopefully.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UDATED! I WANTED TO UPDATE BUT IF YOU NOTICED THIS ONE IS LONGER THAN THE REST AND I'M NOT A VERY FAST TYPER. I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE MY POOR SOUL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I probably won't be on here.**

Chapter 6

**Telepathy**

Nian's P.O.V

After our little talk we had outside we went directly to the house to wake up Hinata.

"Ko did you pack what the girls need too," I asked now thinking of them.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh just wondering that's all."

Silence was there for a moment but was broken the minute Claire spoke up.

"Guys do you ever wonder what life would be like if _he_ was still here?"

More silence followed after the question when finally Kiyoko spoke up.

"All the time to be exact, I always wonder what it would be like if he was still around or what would have happened if I hadn't fallen in love with him. I always wonder no matter what I do to try not to think about _him_," Kiyoko said looking sadder than ever.

"I know what you mean. I loved him to he was after all closer than almost anything in the world," I said now reminiscing the times when he was here.

_Flashback:_

'_Hey Nian.' _

'_Oh hey I thought you were going to come here later.'_

'_Nah I wanted to see you guys train.' _

'_Oh really or is it you want to see Kiyoko._

_At that moment Kiyoko started to immediately blush several shades of red._

'_N-n-no.'_

'_Ha you're stuttering I win.'_

'_Whatever but technically I win since I…. tackled you to the ground."_

'_Whatever.' I said sticking my tongue out at him._

'_Ha you admitted it I win.'_

'_I'm so gonna kill you.'_

_End flashback:_

I was so caught up in the memories that I didn't notice I started to silently cry.

"Hey Nian you okay," Claire asked.

I started to wipe away the tears. Looking up I noticed we stopped a few feet away from the front door. I didn't even know I climbed the stairs.

"Yeah I'm fine, just remembering when he went to training just to see Kiyoko."

At that exact moment Kiyoko started to blush several shades of red.

"Well-."

Kiyoko then got abruptly cut off when Kura and Hina came running outside.

"Hi sensei," they both said simultaneously.

"Uh hi," I said awkwardly.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

After a moment of silence I noticed that Hinata was in her pajamas.

"Uh Hinata shouldn't you be resting," Kiyoko said.

"No I'm perfectly fine sensei," Hinata said.

"Okay then," Kiyoko said.

"So is it okay with you guys if we leave like in a hour."

"Yeah that's perfect Nian-sensei," they both said in unison.

Okay that was kinda creepy.

"Cat you did put the demon in the scroll right," Claire asked.

"Uhhh, I'm pretty sure I did Kit," I answered.

"You got anything to say Ko."

"I'm as clueless as you guys are."

Hinata's P.O.V

"Do you think we freaked them out," Sakura asked.

"Positive," I replied.

We wanted to creep them out so they wouldn't be suspicious about us about us sneaking into their rooms earlier.

_30 minutes ago:_

"_Hey Hina wake up," I heard someone say to me._

"_Go away," I murmured._

"_Hina I just found out why sensei didn't take us training earlier."_

_At that statement I bolted up in my bed._

"_Okay so spill," I said._

"_Don't get so demanding," Sakura said._

"_Anyways I found out there's a person that died a few years back and he's buried here in Kohna."_

"_How did you get that information?"_

"_I eavesdropped."_

"_Okay so what do we do?"_

"_I say we sneak in their rooms and find something to help us out."_

"_That would be a great idea except there is a protective jutsu around the room."_

"_I got that figured out. I peeked inside their minds with the telepathy jutsu they taught us and found out the seal to undo it."_

"_Awesome, what are we waiting for lets go."_

_After we walked through the hall way (they live in a mansion), we ended up at Claire's door first._

"_Okay so do the seal."_

"_Like I said earlier don't get so demanding."_

"_Shut up Kura and just do the dang signs."_

"_Okay Little Miss Grumpy Pants."_

_It took a minute for Sakura to do the seals but when she was done a little click was heard._

"_Yes we're in," Sakura exclaimed._

"_Come on let's go."_

_We looked in Claire's room and found it surprisingly simple. There was a black king sized bed with purple sheets and black pillows with the Uchiha fan on them. A black chest at the foot of the bed. A large closet to the left of the room, a black nightstand on the right of the bed with a lamp and a picture. A shelf with two of the bottom rows filled up with various books and the top two filled up with pictures and what looked like photo albums. Right next to the book shelf was a black desk and chair. The floor had purple carpeting and the walls were purple with a large Uchiha insignia above the bed frame. The bathroom was at the back of the room._

"_Okay I didn't expect Claire's room to be clean," I said._

"_Come on we don't have time Hina."_

"_Okay but they stopped and we probably have 5 minutes to search each room at most."_

"_Okay so where should we go first?"_

"_You check where the bed is and I'll check the shelf and the desk."_

"_Got it."_

_I went to the shelf and started to quickly scan the selection of books. I was surprised to find a bunch of medical text books. Claire was never a good medic; it was usually Nian or Kiyoko to heal us. I also found some books about the Uchiha ancestry. I quickly turned my byakugan on and scanned the inside of the books. Some of the books were about the original 'Shadow Warriors.' The rest of the books had some kind of chakra in them so I couldn't see through them._

_After I looked at the bottom shelves I moved to the last two and saw 4 pictures on one and the last one was filled with photo albums._

_The 1__st__ picture had Claire and the rest of Team 1 when they were really young. It looked like they were 5 or 6. Claire was wearing black shorts and a black long sleeved shirt with a purple falcon on the front. Her hair was surprisingly short and went to her chin she also wore a barrette to keep her bangs out of her eyes. She had her tongue stuck out and was smiling at the camera. Nian was wearing a yellow shirt with an orange kitten on the front with tan shorts and was smiling at the camera. Kiyoko was in the middle and was wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt with a black horse on the front of it and was wearing a black skirt. Her hair was short and was held back by a headband._

_The 2__nd__ picture had Claire between her two brothers and had one eye closed and her tongue was sticking out. Sasuke was smiling with his eyes closed and Itachi was just smiling. It looked like Claire was maybe 6._

_The 3__rd__ picture had all of Team 1 in their genin gear and they were all smiling at the camera._

_The last picture had Claire, Itachi, Nian and a boy I've never seen before running around at a local park in town. The boy had blonde hair and piercing purple eyes, he looked around our age. _

'_I wonder who that boy is.'_

"_Hey Hinata come check this out."_

_I walked over to where Kura was and saw that she opened the chest at the foot of the bed._

"_Yeah what?"_

"_Look in the chest."_

"_Okay?"_

_In the chest were tons of pictures that explained all the bad things that happened to Claire. The pictures ranged from family pictures to pictures with friends. But what was weird is that the boy I saw in the last picture was in a lot of the pictures in the chest._

"_Hey Kura who do you think the boy is?"_

"_How am I supposed to know?"_

"_It's just that he was in one of the pictures on the shelf."_

"_Maybe an old friend or something?"_

"_Maybe, come on we have to look in the other rooms."_

"_Okay."_

_With that we left Claire's room and went to Kiyoko's. Kura did the same seals only reversed and the door opened with a click._

_(Picture Kiyoko's room exactly like Claire's room only the things that are purple are white and instead of the Uchiha sign was the Senju sign.)_

_Both me and Kura both stopped where we were when we got near the book shelf._


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm such a procrastinator, sorry about the long wait. I just kind of noticed that I haven't updated for 6 months. The flash drive that this was on decided to erase this so I had to start all over. Yeah that's not a good reason. But I'm super sorry about the wait. You can send me flames just to punish me so yeah. Ja**

**Shadow-chan **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the OCs**

**Chapter 7**

Hinata's P.O.V

_Flashback:_

_When we got to the book shelf, we saw a ton of pictures of the mystery guy and Kiyoko. _

"_It looks like they dated before he apparently died," Kura said._

_We saw a bunch of pictures of them we got a better look at the guy. He had piercing violet eyes and blonde shaggy hair. He kind of looks like Nian with his hair and facial features, but he smiled like Naruto, with his eyes closed and a wide smile with his teeth included._

'_The smile that I fell in love with,' I said in my head without knowing, 'wait what the hell did I just say. It was just a little crush not love.'_

'_**You're lying,' a voice in her head said.**_

'_Shut up inner.'_

'_**Somebody's vicious today.'**_

'_What part of shut up don't you get?'_

'_**The part about you denying that you LOVE Naruto.'**_

'_Go away.'_

'_**Tch whatever later.'**_

'_See ya.'_

"_Look Hina there is a journal on Kiyoko's desk."_

_We headed to the desk; I picked it up and started reading one of the entries._

_January 1__st___

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was Nian and Eon's birthday. I can't believe that they're 10 already. What I can't believe even more is that me and Eon have been dating for 2 years already. Eep I just can't believe me and him are even together. When I first saw him he was super loud and kind of rude, but the more I got to know him I saw that he can be quiet, shy and polite. I fell in love with him after that and boy did I fall hard. Cat still makes fun of me and him being a couple. Like a couple of days ago he came to training Nian started to make fun of us and Claire was trying her best not to laugh. I was pretty sure I was blushing so hard that it would put tomatoes to shame. I had a great time though. I gave Cat a set of kunai knives that had a little cat at the end of them. For Eon I got him a katana with his name written on the end of it. Well gotta go have a date to go to._

_Hinata flipped to the last entry which was written several months after the other entry. _

_December 21__st_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, was well, today was awful. I wish I could die at the moment. He's gone; he left, never to return again. I want to die just so I can join him, but I can't, he would want me to live for him too. He once told me that when someone close to you dies you now have 2 people to live for. We just got back from a simple A-ranked mission a simple escort mission for a princess. We were heading back all 4 of us. I was being an idiot and wasn't watching out for chakra signatures like a tracker-nin should. I was too busy talking to Eon and worrying about our relationship. A shadow appeared at that moment I knew it was a demon not just any demon but a demon specifically made for killing. He was here to kill me I just knew it, the way it looked at me. Nian and Claire were fine and defending themselves. I let my guard down for one second a second that could have saved a life. The demon lunged at me claws extended I knew it was the end but before he could reach me Eon pushed me out of the way. He died the demon hit his heart while his heart stopped mine broke. The demon was just about to finish me off when a boy appeared. He had black hair and brown eyes just like me. He was dressed in an outfit that looked like an anbu only without the armor and a trench coat. He spoke with a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. I couldn't hear them clearly. Nian seemed nervous he then told the demon to leave and they both left in a puff of smoke. Not without a threat that I didn't hear. We left and came back to Kohna and buried Eon where Lord Fourth and Lady Fourth were laid to rest. I plan on burning this book after this last entry. So this is good bye._

_There were tear stains all over this one entry. I knew we should leave since I felt their chakra coming in so we rushed over to the door and started acting weird. We do this so they won't suspect because this is how we usually act at their house or around them when no one's looking._

We didn't have a chance to look at Nian's room but we do now while she's in the training room sparring with Claire. I told Kura that I would look so she would keep Kiyoko busy.

I entered Kiyoko's room again and grabbed the notebook this time. I ran into my room and closed my eyes and concentrated on the notebook. Thanks to me being related to Hiro I'm able to replay parts in time like I'm actually there.

I frowned it seems that I couldn't replay the memory. I can only replay the memory if the host of the memory remembers the memory or if the memory actually exists. I went with the first choice because it didn't seem like the memory was fake at all, it just seemed block.

I went to the kitchen and found Kura with Kiyoko. I silently communicated with Sakura silently telling her that I could find nothing. She understood by nodding her head. She bid a quick goodbye to Kiyoko and headed in my direction.

Once she got there I told her, what happened from the notebook to now. She just nodded her head understanding what's happening.

"We need to go into Nian's room ASAP," Sakura said.

I shivered at the thought. No one goes in Nian's room unless she lets you, only Kiyoko goes in her room and that's when she's on some solo missions or when Kiyoko is cleaning. If you go in her room without permission. She. Gets. Pissed. A stupid thief tried to get in her room once. It wasn't pretty; let's just say the dude got...Um... Healthy (PM me if you get it) and had to get sent to the hospital for blood loss.

I just nodded my head and we turned to go to Nian's room.

"We only got one try to get the seal opened or else Nian is going to poof inside her room and beat the living day light out of us, ready," Kura said.

I slowly nodded my head and concentrated on the lock, I could tell you needed a key not a jutsu. By the looks of it the lock can't be opened with a hair pin or anything it looked pretty complex. I heard Kura mutter a string of curses. __

"Looks like we may need to steal the key Nian carries around all the time," Sakura said.

I simply shook my head smirking. I concentrated chakra to my fingertip and the chakra began to form it to the locks shape. When it finally solidified I put it in the lock and opened it when I heard it click.

We entered her room (which is exactly the same as Claire and Kiyoko's rooms only everything that was white/purple is grey.) We definitely knew that she had a ton of pictures of Eon so we went to her desk and saw that there was a little notebook that had a little orange cat on it. I opened it and began to flip through it I stopped at one entry it was most likely written very hurriedly on. I began the jutsu that enabled me to watch the memory.

"Don't you think you should ask before entering," a silky feminine voice said.

'Ah crap," I thought before slowly turning around.


	9. I'M SO SORRY

**I'm so sorry but I'm putting this story under construction. I decided to change my OCs a little bit; I just need to change it a little bit hopefully in about a month I'll get done with it. Sorry for the notice. Please forgive me bye.**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I'm discontinuing this story till further notice just because I lost interest in it and no ideas come to mind. Sorry for the faithful few who red this. I may or may not come back to this just depends. Again I apologize for the inconvenience.

Sorry,  
>FAS<p> 


End file.
